Ellie
Ellie 'is a major character in Fleeing the Complex and is confirmed to appear in Completing the Mission. She is the first primary female character in the Henry Stickmin series. Biography In the events before Fleeing the Complex, Ellie ended up in The Wall, the world's biggest prison complex full of notorious criminals. She then helps Henry escape imprisonment in the Convict Allies and Ghost Inmate ending. What she did to warrant her imprisonment is unknown. Appearance She has short red hair, red eyebrows, cream colored shoes, and wears red lipstick. ''Fleeing the Complex She is first seen at the start of the game, sitting on the floor in the same cell as Henry and she looks very sad, waiting for transfer to their new cells. Gregory, Dmitri Petrov's right hand, who was supposed to guard them, turns around. After that, Henry sees his chance to escape, and he can ask her help to reach a hatch in the ceiling in order to escape. When this is done, he has to choose whether to take her along or not. Convict Allies If he chooses to take Ellie along, she and Henry will team up to flee the complex. They crawl out of the vent and synchronize a take-down of the two guards blocking the door. When they reach the security office, Ellie uses the force to lift Henry on the ceiling so he can access the office through a hatch and open the door for her. However, Henry also opens the doors of all the other cells, starting a prison break. Eventually they end up cornered by three armed guards, she uses a taser to shock Henry, who then quickly shoots them with a Sniper Rifle. Then she takes two of their hats and uses them to distract two more guards out of an elevator. They go in it, and they make their way to the Yard. In the Yard, Gregory, who lost them out of his sight and caused the breakout, catches Ellie and holds her hostage, but Henry saves her, making a face which distracts Gregory who then gets hit by a stolen truck. He then hitches a ride on a motorcycle, but is tackled by Dmitri, the warden of The Wall. Ellie then jumps on the motorcycle and rides off to somewhere where she takes a metal stop sign. She rides the motorcycle to Henry, hits Dmitri with the sign, and saves Henry. Henry climbs on the motorcycle along with her and they ride away together, which results in the '''Convict Allies ending. Ghost Inmate If Henry chooses not to return and help Ellie after reaching the hatch, she remains behind in prison. She is obviously disappointed, and a remark states that she will remember this. This is a reference to games developed by the now-defunct studio Telltale. Other paths If the "Play Dead" option is taken, Ellie reacts to Henry's fake death, but does nothing else. If the "Wait for Transfer" option is taken, Ellie is taken from the holding cell to, presumably, her own cell, while Henry is waiting. If the "Bust Through" option is taken, Ellie is still in the holding cell when Henry escapes. In all of these endings, Ellie is not referenced further and her fate is unknown. Completing the Mission Ellie is confirmed to appear in Completing the Missionhttps://puffballsunited.newgrounds.com/news/post/1013407. It is currently unknown what her role will be. Quotes * "Thanks." - After Henry helps her escape. * "Hmm...if we can get you up there, you can go down and open this door." - Coming up with a plan to get Henry to the top of ceiling in order to access the hatch and open the office door. * "Quick, in here!" - After the prison break starts. *"Hey, I just grabbed these, maybe they will come in handy?" - Suggesting the use of guard hats to Henry. *"Henry! Help!" - Asking Henry for help after Gregory holds her hostage in The Yard. *"Thanks, I guess? Now let's get out of here." - After Henry saves her from Gregory. *"Oh yeah we... transferred from the... 8th floor." - Pretending to be a guard. Gallery Henry and Ellie in cell.png|Ellie in the transfer cell with Henry. Henry helps Ellie up.png|Henry helps Ellie escape. Ellie uses the force.png|Use the Force Ellie! Ellie and Henry fight guards.png|Ellie and Henry teaming up against guards. Warden holding Ellie.png|Ellie taken captive by Gregory in the Yard. Ellie saves Henry.png|Ellie saves Henry by knocking out Dmitri Petrov with a stop sign. Ellie and Henry escape.png|Henry and Ellie escape the prison. Dance time!.png|Let's have a dance, shall we? Ellie and henry with motorcycle.png|Ellie helps Henry up. Screen shot 2018-07-18 at 6.42.26 PM.png|rip in peperonis SPOILER_ellie.png|Ellie's appearance in Completing the Mission HenryStickminArt.png|On art by Puffballs United Trivia * If you leave Ellie behind, the text "Ellie will remember that." will appear. This is a reference to video games that use the "butterfly effect", more specifically by Telltale, in which the games are about making choices and how it will affect the course of the story and relationships with other characters. * She is the one of very few females in the Henry Stickmin series. References Category:Fleeing the Complex Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Fleeing the Complex Category:Cream Shoes Category:Convict Allies Category:The Betrayed Category:Completing the Mission Characters Category:GSPI Goverment Supported Private Investigator Category:Ghost Inmate Category:Presumed Dead Category:International Rescue Operative Category:Completing the Mission Category:2004 Category:2015 Category:Items Category:Videos Category:Fails Category:Fly Category:Fleeing the Complex Fails Category:Fleeing the Complex Option Category:Infiltrating the Airship Category:Success Category:Browse Category:RPE Rapidly Promoted Executive